Because Of You
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Laura Roslin's life just got a whole lot more complicated Adult Story


Title:**Because Of You**

Authors:AmandaC / VRyan

Pairing:Doh! Nuff Said.

Summary:Painful memories force President Laura Roslin to think differently.

Rating:Adults only

**Part One**

Laura Elizabeth Roslin sat silently her hands on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was dead, her mother had died. Laura could not remember a time when she hadn't taken care of her Mom.

At eight years old her father died leaving just Laura and her mom. Her mother's relationship with her father had been tempestuous to say the least. Jack Roslin had been unable for the most part to keep his zipper up and had been unfaithful to her mother on several occasions. Her mom always forgave him. Laura would listen to them fight they could be heard screaming at each other a situation which was extremely distressful to their young child. On occasion their arguments would become physical. The emotional trauma this caused to her made Laura guarded and extremely quiet. Soon after his death Sarah Roslin had slipped into a deep depression. She hid it well from well wishers and friends but she could not from her daughter. At eight years of age Roslin found herself in the position of having to parent herself. She would get herself out of bed in the morning for school she learned to do her own laundry and to cook rudimentary meals for herself and her mom. As time went by Laura started to lose her sparkle for life. The only thing that she had any interest in aside from her mother was books. She would read anything she could get her hands on. By the time she was twelve years old she was extremely well read with more than average intelligence.

Academically astute Roslin made an impact when she went to high school. The teachers loved her, the students hated her. She had only a couple of friends in school she found it difficult to mix. It wasn't that Laura wasn't interested in making friends and mixing. She knew she couldn't bring them home her Mother was too unpredictable. Oh there were days when Sarah was fine almost normal, days when the medication worked. Mostly her mother was difficult and Laura didn't want what few friends she had chased away by sarcasm or direct insults. One by one as she made her way through the Colonial Education System her friends drifted away until Laura was once again alone. For the most part her relationship with her mother was pretty good. Roslin loved her very much. Sometimes the anger would spill over and Laura would say a few things she would later regret but always they remained close.

All aspects of her life changed when she met Richard Adar. Handsome and charming he had invited her to work for him. She got to choose her hours and her terms. She acted as an aid and even wrote his speeches for him in the early days. Richard and she were friends. A lot of people regarded him as a moron. On the surface maybe he was a little selfish but underneath he was kind and caring. He had been more than generous to Laura. Somewhere between his winning the governorship of Caprica and being elected President for his first term she had fallen in love with him.

Oh she had gotten involved with men she had even taken a few lovers, but she never let them in none of them touched her the way Adar had. Their affair though brief was the first sojourn into an emotional relationship she had experienced. It was a luxury she afforded herself. Laura never cried on the outside, she had learned the hard way not to let it out. Despite her best efforts she still hurt many years after her affair with the President had ended. Luckily they had been discreet.

When she was in her early forties her mother had collapsed. Laura took her to the hospital where she remained for several days having tests. She was diagnosed with breast cancer. Roslin was devastated, she never let it show. Aside from her mom, Wally and Pete were the only friends she was able to confide in.

Over the next few years she watched her mom endure surgery, chemotherapy and radiotherapy. Finally Sarah Roslin had agreed to take a relatively new drug Dilloxin. Laura's protests were ignored and over the following two years she watched as her mother's health worsened finally ending with her death.

**Part Two**

He was shaken from his sleep by screaming, he recognized the Presidents voice straight away. He wasn't the only one to hear the ruffled screams coming from her quarters. When he pulled back her curtain he found Roslin sitting up her skin glistening her eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.

"Madam President, you ok?"

"I'm ok Billy, bad dream".

Keikeya watched as she pulled her dressing gown from the bottom of her makeshift bed and pulled it tightly around her shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No Billy, but thank you. I'm sorry I woke you. I'm fine"

Keikeya took the hint and left closing the curtain behind him.

Next morning Laura sat in the Ward room across from William Adama she hadn't slept and he was as usual being difficult.

"Commander, I am not one to ever compliment anything Tom Zarek does but for once he has hit the nail squarely on its proverbial head"

"It I'll bite you in the ass Madam President"

"You worry about your ass and I'll worry about mine"

"Suit yourself"

"Next thing I wanted to discuss is your fraternisation policy"

"That's a military issue"

"Gimme a break Bill"

"Laura, that's in place for a damned good reason. I can't have my officers getting romantically involved with each other it causes problems, I personally could do without. If you recall the whole Tyrel, Valieri incident".

"I recall it very well. I told you when we decided to run that the fleet would need to start having babies and I wasn't just talking about the civilian members of the fleet"

"I don't need this right now"

"Well it's on my agenda and I'm not changing topic until it's discussed to my satisfaction"

"Digging your heels in"

Roslin turned slightly sideways a mischievous grin gracing her features and raised her leg slightly pointing her shoe in Adama's direction. "You bet, that's what they were made for"

**Part Three**

"Straight Up. I'm not even going to broach the idea of my officers having children"

"Bill we have less than fifty thousand, that's all we've got left"

"I know that, Madam President"

Roslin could see he was getting a little agitated by the subject matter.

"So your vetoing relationships", Laura smiled, his frustration was amusing to say the least. "Party Pooper".

"Madam President you really need to work on your sense of humour"

"My sense of humour is fine. You're the one with the problem not me. Stick in the mud Adama"

"We're not going to agree on this one, ever"

"Well that's just perfect. You're the one who said it was going to take the best part of a couple of years to reach earth. Unless you are going to supply sex toys your crew are eventually going to pair off", winding Adama up was extremely easy and oh so naughtily pleasurable. Laura knew he was partially right. But she couldn't help but remember what she had seen the previous evening when she had finished with Cottle.

Whilst on route back to her shuttle she got a little lost. Usually, her guards would accompany her but on this occasion she had asked to be left to her own devices. Although two of Galactica's guards followed closely they hadn't informed her she had taken a wrong turn. It was only when she peered through the open hatch of the officer's quarters, heard music and saw Starbuck and Captain Apollo dancing closely, that she realised her mistake. She made a mental note of the fact that they looked good together and decided to deal with Adama's fraternization Policy head on.

**Part Four**

"Sex toys, Um, your doing a good job of winding me up Madam President".

"Always a pleasure Bill"

"I'll bet".

"In any case you know I'm making sense Adama. You can't expect your crew to live like eunuchs for the next couple of years. That's downright cruel".

Adama laughed, she was serious he could see it in her eyes. He wondered if the school teacher President intended to remain celibate for the rest of their journey, he hoped not, then he remembered the cancer. Laura Roslin was certainly attractive and extremely intelligent. She had the best legs he had ever seen. As he observed her fold her arms over her chest and inhale he wondered if the rest of her looked as good.

"I agree you are making sense. Laura you have to try and see it from my point of view here. I have both male and female officers under my command. If the female ones become pregnant they have to be taken off rotation, more than likely permanently".

"I see you point. What? You've never heard of contraception Bill Adama".

"Laura", she was good. Pressing all the right buttons so he felt awkward as a twelve year old. "Yes, your point?"

"Now you're trying ha you really are".

"I learned from the best".

Laura threw her head back a giggle escaped her throat.

Adama was slightly taken aback by the sight. It was very rare indeed that the President of the Twelve Colonies chucked with such abandon so rare he could only remember two other occasions when he had seen her laugh. Yep she was one lovely lady in every respect.

Since Kobol they had settled into a more relaxed relationship conversation between them flowed easily and without restriction.

Laura had come to him five days ago with some serious concerns about Admiral Cain. As it turned out Cain had also had a civilian fleet and had abandoned them left them to die at the hands of the Cylons. This piece of information had sickened Adama to the pit of his stomach. Cain was dead he was now an Admiral and in overall command of the fleet.

A day later he was sat on Roslin's couch on Colonial One having paid witness to a nice little argument between Laura and Tom Zarek, he noted that despite her calm demeaner The President had chops on her and quite a temper when pushed.

In the end Zarek left in a huff leaving a rather pissed of President in his wake. Laura sat hands on her lap for the first time in their acquaintance she looked drained. Cancer treatment and stress were not the best bed partners. Adama fetched a glass of water handed it to her and sat back down. Laura drank it, more gulped it and rose to her feet

"Billy gave me something you might find interesting", she started to walk towards her desk. Her legs started to buckle. Strong arms held her raising her back to her shaky feet. Adama turned her to face him. He placed one tentative hand on her cheek leaving the other one at her waist to anchor her in situ.

"Laura you should be resting"

"Bill I'll be dead soon enough, I need to keep going for as long as I can", her words hit home for both of them. She had tears in her eyes, unshed tears. He knew she would never cry in front of him. Then against the strong advise of the rational side of his brain. He lowered his head bringing his lips gently to hers.

Bad idea what he felt in that moment was a kin to having a large herd of elephants kick him repeatedly in the head. He wasn't sure if she had felt the jolt of electricity and need that had him fighting to keep his wayward emotions and thoughts in check. He suspected that maybe she had, Roslin wasn't pulling away, no she was kissing him back and it was oh so good. When he felt his fragile control start to slip he broke the embrace his hand never left her face. He kissed her cheek.

"I have to go command a fleet Madam President, I'll send Cottle over"

"No Bill I'm fine".

"You're not fine Laura", he fully intended to have words with Cottle whether she liked it or not.

"Oh I'm fine all right good and fine", she winked at him, started to laugh and so did he. "Now with all due respect Com…Admiral, get the hell out"

"Yes Mam", he reluctantly removed his hand from her cheek and waist but waited until she was seated before leaving.

**Part Five (Re-Write Of Epiphanies Oh Yea! the A/R Version, Take Notes Ron)**

**Concluding Part Of This Story**

**AN: This part can be read without having read the other four……….**

It had been two days since they had spoken. The memory of that kiss still remained etched in his memory. He wanted more. Much more but wasn't sure how to go about broaching the subject with Laura.

On the third day Adama had been summoned to the infirmary where to his distress the President lay dying, she had collapsed onboard the Colonial One and had been rushed to the Galactica. He knew it was only a matter of time. The cancer had advanced quickly.

"How's the President doing Doc?"

"She's dying and she knows it, I offered her some Morpha to ease the pain, but she wouldn't hear of it"

Adama approached slowly inside his heart was breaking at the sight of her. Even in her weakened state he wanted her, needed her, and to his shock he realised he loved her. This strong determined woman was without exception the finest human being he had ever encountered.

Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol Lay pain etched across her features. Memories replayed in her minds eye. She remembered the teachers strike on Kobol. She remembered Richard Adar, former president. He was probably the biggest mistake she had ever made. Entering into an affair with him had cost her a great deal of both her confidence and her self respect. She had ended it when she told him he would have a fight on his hands if he wanted her job.

Laura could hear voices mostly Baltar's voice. He was voicing concerns about her competency, which sick as she was outstripped his tenfold.

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here", she took a breath "There'll be plenty of time for that soon enough". "Billy, Could you?"

Billy adjusted her bed so Laura had a better view of all parties surrounding her. She paused, her breath catching momentarily in her throat as she looked at Adama. She saw pain and something else etched on his features.

"Gentlemen I called you here to discuss the Cylon"

Dr Cottle explained that the Cylon foetus was showing some genetic abnormalities.

"This is difficult so I'm gonna cut right to it. Allowing this thing to be born could have frightening consequences for the security of this fleet", Laura paused taking a ragged breath before continuing. "I believe the Cylon pregnancy must be terminated before it is too late"

"Madam President I'd like".

"I thought you of all people would understand Admiral"

"Madam President I don't understand, this makes no sense", Baltar was on the verge of panicking.

Laura gauged Baltar's reaction and replied the only way she felt would shut him up "One of the interesting things about being President is that you don't have to explain yourself to anyone. Thank you gentlemen I'm a little tired"

"Ok Gentlemen we're threw here. So with due respect get the hell out", Cottle made sure to catch both Adama and Baltar's eye's as he spoke.

Laura eyeballed the doctor and smiled. She thought _'what a way with words'_.

Both Adama and Baltar complied. As he left Adama turned his head to look at Laura. Once again she had surprised him. _'Yes'_, when he had told his son she was made of sterner stuff he was right on the money. The idea of terminating Sharon Valeiri's pregnancy disturbed him. But Roslin was right he knew it would eventually come to this.

Dr Cottle's message had come as shock Laura's blood pressure had dropped, her death imminent. He asked the fleet to prey for her. He left C.I.C and headed directly to the infirmary. He was seconded on route by Baltar who had discovered that the Cylon Foetus's blood killed cancer cells. He authorised Baltar to inject the president with some of Sharon's baby's blood.

Laura lay motionless she was barely breathing. Cottle had objected to the experimental treatment. But the admiral had ignored his objections, as had Baltar and injected her anyway.

Laura's body started to go into shock. She was convulsing, the readings hit zero. For all of about two seconds it remained thusly before slowly rising and returning to normal.

William Adama sat down his elbows resting on the side of her bed his head resting on his hands. He turned to Baltar. "Thank you Doctor"

"A pleasure Admiral"

Baltar turned heels and left.

Sharon was returned to her cell her baby would live.

When, Laura opened her eyes, _'you're here'_, she thought upon being greeted by Adama's blue eyes. "Admiral Adama", she was shaking tears threatened to spill but she held them in check.

"Laura, I mean Madam President", Adama smiled he was never more glad to see those beautiful green eyes in his life. He gently took her hand and encircled it with his large ones. He was perilously close to tears himself.

There eyes were locked he couldn't bring himself to look away from her.

Billy Keikeya nodded to Major Cottle and they both left.

"Bill", Roslin smiled "How am I still alive"

"Baltar tested some foetal blood on your cancer cells and it killed them so we injected you with some. The Doctor says his tests show the cancer is gone"

"What"

"The cancer's gone Laura everything's gonna be fine, your gonna be fine"

The implications of how her life had been spared hit home. Tears flowed unchecked down both of Laura Roslin's cheeks. The relief, fear and anger finally released.

Adama wiped her tear stained cheeks and lowered his lips to hers. It felt so good he had missed her, missed this. He hoped she knew how precious she was to him. How nearly losing her had torn his heart from his scared chest.

Roslin felt his lips on hers, _'gods I want this'_ she thought. She had fought it for so long, fought herself. All her life she had never let anyone in not once. She had held the men in her life at an arms distance. She had even held this wonderful man thusly.

As his lips caressed hers and slowly trailed a path down her neck. She realised, that it had all been pointless. She had allowed her parents disaster for a marriage and her mother's cancer to almost destroy her life.

**Two Days Later Galactica **

"Mr Zarek, your point"

"Obviously Madam President you were mistaken when you said you were the leader spoken of in the book of Pythia"

"I was expecting that. I wonder Mr. Zarek how popular you would be if the fleet knew that one of your dead victims was your own son"

"How"

"You mean how do I know. I have my ways", Roslin glared over her glasses at him. "You wanna play hardball, bring it on".

Tom Zarek left he was greeted by a very curious William Adama as he did.

"Madam President"

"Admiral"

"Zarek giving you a hard time"

"Not at all, I know exactly how to handle him"

"Did you see Cottle?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

"Good"

"What is it?" The Admiral was impossible to read he looked uncomfortable and she needed to know why.

"Nothing"

"Bill"

Adama walked over and sat by her. "Concerned for my President's well being and even more so when I see a frakking terrorist leaving her private quarters"

"Oh! Right, you mean jealous"

"I meant what I said Laura. You need to start thinking about your safety"

"Bill, Zarek isn't stupid enough to try anything"

"You credit that son of a bitch with way too much intelligence Madam President"

"Whatever", Roslin stood and walked over the view port she looked out at the stars she turned to face Adama but found that whilst she had been distracted he had shifted position and was now standing directly in front of her. He smiled at her before placing both hands on her shoulders. She smiled up at him.

He lowered his head and took her lips in a searing kiss that left them both breathless. When eventually he pulled away from her he saw tears in her eyes.

Laura placed her hands about his shoulders and pulled him to her roughly. At first she caressed his lips slowly but as her desire grew so did the need to be closer.

Adama felt a surge of desire permeate every part of his body he couldn't hold back, he didn't want to. He pulled her closer his tongue vying for entry and finally finding it. The President gave as good as she got. He felt her caressing the back of his neck, one of his sensitive spots. He moved his hands slowly along her body finally resting them on her ass. He pulled her closer. Every nerve in his body was on fire. He knew if he didn't stop it now he wouldn't be able to. Reluctantly he pushed her away.

Laura smiled at him, on of those slow sexy smiles that made his insides melt like ice-cream on a sunny day.

"Bill, lock the door"

He didn't need to be asked twice. He walked over to the hatch and secured it. When he turned Laura had discarded her shoes. She approached him putting her hands around his neck. "So, where were we?" She almost purred at him as she spoke.

Adama placed his hands on both her cheeks and pulled her head to his own. It wasn't long until her hands were yet again about his neck there tongues fighting a battle that would soon be emulated by their bodies.

Laura slowly undid his uniform jacket it fell without apology to the floor his tank top looked set to face a similar fate. She was hot this man was hitting all the right buttons and he hadn't even touched her.

He felt her hands slip under his tank top to caress his chest. This was almost enough he felt his erection harden even more. He ran his hands over her butt and pulled the hem of her skirt upwards. He had never in his fifty plus years of life wanted to be inside a woman this much. He knew he couldn't wait much longer he was too close.

Roslin felt him pushed against her, he was hard and trembling this excited her. She felt him lift her skirt

"Oh Gods Bill" it was a whispered invitation.

He slowly kissed her neck nipping it gently as he trailed a path downward. He so wanted to caress her breasts, to feel her nipples harden as his tongue caressed and his teeth nipped. His control however was not infinite and she was driving him crazy. He slowly lifted her. Laura complied by encircling her legs around him.

Adama continued to kiss her as he moved forward finally resting her against a bulkhead. He lowered his lips to hers again his hand leaving her ass momentarily to touch her. He pushed aside her panties and allowed his fingers to touch her. She was wet, very wet. He wanted to taste her but he knew he would have to wait until later for that.

Laura held onto him one arm around his neck the other trying to caress his chest. His fingers were driving her close to the edge she lowered her right hand between and began to undo his pant buckle. Then she moved slightly lower and placed her hand over his erect penis. Adama jerked his kiss became more insistent. He aided her undoing the buckle and button.

Laura in response undid his flies moving his regulations briefs down so as to caress his penis without impediment.

This was almost enough to send Adama over the edge. He pulled her hand upward placing it about his neck. He pushed her against the bulkhead roughly holding her in place, with one hand holding her ass up the other one between them. He moved her panties aside. There was no time to remove them he needed to be inside her more than he had ever needed anything in his life. Slowly oh so slowly he positioned himself. He teased her rubbing himself against her sweet wetness.

Laura panted digging her nails into his neck her breathing ragged, her body aching.

He pushed inside gently allowing her body to accommodate his size. Laura arched her pelvis and locked her legs more tightly around him. At first his thrusts were slow rhythmic. Laura moved in time with him without warning her orgasm slammed into her. She felt her muscles start to contract.

Adama pulled her ass downward to gain deeper penetration, he felt himself losing it. He felt her contract around him his control evaporated he spilled into her. It was so good. So much better than he could have imagined.

"Laura", he whispered into her ear. He was still cuming as was she.

Roslin rested her head on his shoulder. "Bill I love you"

"Laura believe me its mutual"

"Good thing"

Adama laughed, he knew he was the luckiest son of a bitch alive at that moment.

"Laura what do we do"

"Bed, round two, maybe even round three"

Adama raised her head from his shoulders, he smiled.

"Sounds Like a hell of a Plan Madam President"

**The End**


End file.
